Valentines day
by evil-catgirl
Summary: Peaches and her husband Julian have both forgotten that special day. So what now? He is out with friends and she is getting bored until...


A peach-colored mammoth wandered around a little bored. She'd probably have thought about it more closely when Julian asked if he could go ice fishing with some of his friends. Than she completely forgot on what day this cold sport fell. Valentine's Day.

So she knew that the time would maybe come for it. It just doesn't occur to her that it was a matter of today. Besides, it wasn't that her husband needed her permission at all. They both like to give each other a notification, so they knew in an emergency where the other was.

Well, at least now she knew why she got such a compassionate look from her parents. They probably thought they were going through the first marriage crisis. They both don't really think that they had to be romantic today because it was so required by society. Actually, they don't need such days, because her chosen mammoth could ensnare her without any special day or make her lovely presents. So Peaches doesn't really bother it if it wouldn't happen today.

The only stupid thing about it was that all the others were busy in the herd with their sweethearts. Although she met Shira earlier, which doesn't thought much of that day, but she was sure that her uncle Diego was planning something. So she left the saber-tootheds as soon as they were three. She could also hang out with Crash and Eddie all day long. But then she would have the whole trunk full to do with keeping them from annoying couples. She doesn't want to do that either.

Of course, she couldn't tell her parents where Julian was. Not that her father came to the idea of dragging her mammoth back to her with a long anecdote. So she only said she would look for him. In this way she also wouldn't destroy the well-planned day of her father. Peaches could read it in his eyes, that this remembered the Valentine's Day only a short time ago. Probably yesterday or a couple of days before. And only because Sid excitedly chattered about what he had prepared for his beloved. Peaches herself found that she could also be the romantic type. But she thought too, the sloths sometimes exaggerated it. Everyone simply had to decide for themselves what was good for them.

However, slowly she wondered if Julian's buddy's were all single. Than she couldn't imagine that all ladies were as understanding or forgetful as she was. When he comes back, she'll find out. Still, the question was how she should drive time away until then. The mammoth gang got probably also the desire to travel, because she hasn't seen them since her wedding. She wanted to say good-bye before traveling with Julian around the world, but her head was filled with anticipation of the honeymoon and the journey itself. Looking back, it was probably a bit selfish. Although the group also wasn't thinking much about her when she met Julian. Or was that her fault, and she pushed all the others too much aside because she fell in love? No, she would have noticed it or other animals around her. Louis also doesn't complained that he got a short time as a friend.

When Peaches thought of the molehog, she remained sighing on the clearing. She also often thought of him on the journey. Whether he was all right or what he was doing when she was busy with something what remembered her of the past.

Julian and her managed to turn back here just before Christmas. In the festive season until now, she rarely saw the prickly one. Of course, they talked to each other, but when she realized that Louis also had a girlfriend, she doesn't wanted to take too much of his time. It was very strange for her to imagine her best friend as husband and father. But she also had her life and a future with Julian. So why should the molehog not plan such things too?

She wandered up to a small slope, from there you could watch over the landscape. Actually, beautiful weather ruled the sky today. But the sun wasn't strong enough yet to melt ice and snow. Normally, they would have been gone for a long time, but it was snowing so hard lately that the way out of the valley also could be too much for a mammoth. Her husband said something like this wouldn't stop him, but he doesn't want her to get stuck in the snow. How nice and far-seeing of him, especially because she was a little more agile than him. She doesn't come around to imagine what the scene would like like. Her brave husband, of course, went ahead and was already sinking into the snow at the fourth step. Then he would turn round with with his head and big eyes to ask her to help him. Funny idea, but she also doesn't want Julian to get cold legs. Came rarely by their kind, but when it happened, it took forever to get the limbs warm again. At least it felt the to her like this.

For too long, she shouldn't stay here, because if her parents saw her, they would for sure immediately know if she has already found Julian. She wanted to save herself from this discussion, but when she turned around, there was little bunch of flowers not far from her. She looked around. But no one seemed to be around here. At least no animal in her size. She smiled slightly and lifted the flowers. She searched her surroundings with her eyes. When she went on, there were some trees and bushes. There you could hide well. For some reason, her persecutor wouldn't show up.

"I knew he just doesn't forget that day." She explained played gleefully, than she knew the gift couldn't be from her husband. This wasn't such a fan of flowers, because he reacted to some even allergic. So she put the little bunch into her hair and thought about something

"So he was down there." She went on with her theater and went back to the slope to go down there. Of course, she only took a few steps so that she couldn't be seen from above. Now she just had to wait. But it wasn't long before she could hear the sound of churning earth and lightly steps.

"I've got you!" She snapped her little persecutor. This wanted to get away frightened in the first moment, but when he was picked up with the trunk on his legs, it was too late anyway.

"What's the point of that?" Asked Peaches the molehog, who was just hanging in front of her face.

"I thought I'd enjoy the view from here, too." Said the smaller one apologetically, but doesn't look at her.

"You know, I don't mean that at all." She let him down, as she stood on top on the slope again with all her legs and then held out the flowers.

"I know it was you." She continued, her counterpart scratched embarrassed his arm as he stared at the ground.

"Well, I thought.." Louis broke off and she sighed, than she knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"You thought that poor Peaches was left alone by her husband in such a day. Someone has to give her a little something, so that she doesn't mope around all day."

"No, it wasn't like that. At least not quite. I just wanted to.." This time she doesn't let him talk.

"You wanted to just bring me the flowers, hoping I would think they were from Julian? Thank you, but I really don't need such gifts." Still, she put the flowers back in her hair behind her ear and grabbed her friend before he could get away again.

"Louis do you thought I forgot you gave me a small gifts every year to cheer me up?"

"You knew I it was me?" She heard puzzled from the other. But this time she held him right with the trunk. So he doesn't have to look at her upside down all the time.

"I admit, on the first Valentine's Day I also believed there was a secret admirer. But soon I realized that you were behind it and just wanted to cheer me up. Because you always gave me something when I haven't seen another mammoth." Probably because he couldn't get away, the prickly one nodded acknowledging. Certainly also because denying it now no longer had any meaning.

"You're right. I don't wanted to see you distressed today." Then he whispered something, which she doesn't understand.

"My parents also thought that Julian had just moved me aside today. But we both just forgot this day. Besides, we don't need to decide when we need to be romantic." As Peaches spoke, she put Louis back on the ground. As soon as they were nearer to the bushes, she also held down the bouquet.

"So either you say the flowers are coming from you, or you shouldn't make such gifts in the future." She said playing determining and the molehog looked at her with astonishment. But then smiled. Not embarrassed like before, but rather quite open.

"Here Peaches. I picked some flowers for you."

"Oh, Louis. That wouldn't have been necessary." The plants once again landed between her hair and then she stroked with her trunk almost lovingly over the head of her her prickly friend. However suddenly she remembered something and so she let go of him.

"You shouldn't stay with me too long. It's really nice of you to think of me, but you better go back to your girlfriend." His facial features fell after this words and she regretted a bit that she mentioned the molehog girl. Why hasn't she thought about it before? Because if Louis were with someone else on this day, he certainly wouldn't have noticed her.

"I'm sorr.."

"It's fine already. It's not your fault that I'm not ready for a proper relationship." He turned away from her and began to walk a few steps. Because she doesn't want to stay alone, she followed him, of course.

"What do you mean by it? Did she said that?" The prickly one always made a sensible and friendly impression on her. Somehow she couldn't imagine that he had any qualities that weren't adorable.

"It's no longer important." She doesn't like to see him so depressed.

"Hey, how about if we two go on a date?" Then she heard him laugh softly.

"If you want to annoy Julian, I'm probably the wrong one here." Grinning, she picked him up again and pushed him with the trunk to her cheek.

"Who wouldn't be jealous of such a good-looking molehog?"

"Every animal that is bigger and stronger." Louis answered, but also smiled a little.

"Oh, doesn't it make you feel flattered that you can go out with me?" She asked playing cheeky now. Then he laughed again, but she doesn't know whether it was because of her words or because some strands of hair fell to his face. He carefully put them behind her ear.

Although she just said it as if it was nothing, she still found her little friend got a nice look over the years. Well for his species. He lost a little the cuteness of the past, because everyone has to grow up. But the picture of the cute one will remain in her head forever, probably because also of his size. Suddenly he waved one paw before her reachable eye.

"Are you still here, Peaches? If you're dreaming of your mammoth, can you let me go first?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You still owe me an answer." He sighed.

"All right. Where can I lead the worthy lady?" So she put him on the ground, even if she doesn't like that he agreed with a good deal of trouble. After all, he must not spend the day with her if he doesn't want to. By the way, she started moving again and he followed her.

"Now you sound like Uncle Sid." Peaches just added, because she also doesn't want to annoy him and question everything.

"Whether he's in love or not, he is sometimes really strange."

"I'll give you that. But let him have it, if both have fun with the silly things."

"And you? Were you walking alone all day? Why don't you just come by this morning?" Because sometimes I don't know anymore how I should behave around you. Of course, she doesn't said that out loud.

"Well, then you wouldn't have given me so beautiful flowers. Besides, I don't know you would be.."She broke off, because she saw that this wasn't an easy topic for him.

"At least you're still married and like I know Julian, he's going to bring you something from ice fishing." She looked down at him.

"How do you know about that?"

"Because he asked me too.. So don't get me wrong, I wanted to tell him that today is Valentine's Day, but.."

"But he was once again so hyper that he couldn't listen to you." She shook her head, laughing, because her husband was sometimes very much through the wind. But he kept everything together when it mattered.

"It doesn't matter now. Main thing is that we have also a nice day." First she got still looked at as if Louis doesn't really believed her, but then he nodded with a lightly smile.

"Well then, tell me what we should do for our 'date'?" Louis made signs in the air, of course, but she doesn't care. She grabbed him again, threw him on her back and ran happily forward.

"Don't worry about that, I already have some ideas."


End file.
